Blind
by SpottableMouse
Summary: What happens when Yuki gets involved with the wrong people? A/N: This was written before the release of Gravitation X.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blind

Chapter One: Final Visual

Yuki never had to deal with obsessive fans as much as Shuichi did. Yes, he knew he had them and they were all over Japan, but he never had to deal with them on a daily basis. He had book signings every once in a while, but other than that, he kept himself holed up in his house, typing page after page of transcripts for his latest novel. The only obsessive fan he ever had to deal with every day of his life was Shuichi Shindou.

Shuichi, unlike all of Yuki's fans, didn't love him for his captivating romance novels, which captured the hearts of millions of women (and a certain handful of men) in Japan. Hell, Yuki didn't even think Shuichi had ever read one of his novels. When he really sat and thought about it, Yuki wasn't sure why Shuichi even liked him. The first time they met, Yuki told him his writing sucked and his song looked like it had been written by a second-grade child. The second time they met, Yuki nearly killed the kid with his car, and yet he kept coming back.

Shuichi had been living with Yuki for almost a year after he had come back from New York City. Yuki had moved back into his apartment, and the kid came with him.

Bad Luck was doing amazing. Their record sales were sky-rocketing, thanks to their latest album, Sunday Morning.

A quiet day at home alone seemed perfect for Yuki after the previous night. Shuichi came home after being told that Bad Luck's record sales hit the two-million dollar mark, and he was excited. _Very_ excited.

By the time 11:15AM rolled around, Yuki had been through half a pack of cigarettes, all while watching the cursor blink on his computer screen. He had read the same sentence over almost a million times and couldn't think of a thing.

_He reached over, touching the delicate face of his young lover. He reached over, touching the delicate face of his young lover. He reached over, touching the delicate face of his young lover._

_Maybe I should hold down the backspace key for an hour_, Yuki thought. Just delete the entire transcript and start over from scratch.

"He reached over, touching the delicate face of his young lover," Yuki said to himself out loud. Then, something in his brain clicked. He knew what he wanted to write. He smothered his cigarette in his ash tray and continued typing.

"I'm worried about you, Eiri-san," Tohma said, walking beside his friend. "You haven't left your apartment in two weeks, and you haven't been answering your phone. Your sister has left you countless messages on your machine…and so have I."

"I've been busy," said Yuki, taking his cigarette from his mouth and dropping it on the sidewalk, smothering it between his shoe and the smooth pavement of the sidewalk. "I always get this way when I'm writing."

"Is it because of Shindou-kun?"

Yuki stopped walking, looking off down the road with a blank stare. At first, Tohma thought Yuki was searching for an answer and was left speechless, but following his eye path, Tohma found that Yuki was looking into an alley where a boy was screaming and two others were laughing. Yuki took off at a fast walk over to where the noise was coming from, only to find the screaming boy curled up on the ground, the two laughing boys kicking him around.

"Leave him alone," said Yuki. The two boys turned and looked at him, stepping away from the boy on the ground. Looking closely, Yuki saw that the boy was crying and frightened, his face bleeding in several places.

"Sorry, sir," the taller of the two boys said, a strong attitude in his voice. Yuki was making his way over to help up the boy on the ground when the taller boy came up behind Yuki, shoving him violently to the ground. Yuki figured he could take down the stupid punk in two seconds, then Tohma would be over to bail him out of the situation.

Yuki quickly got to his feet, grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt and slamming him back against the dumpster. "Attacking a man when his back is turned is a sign of weakness," Yuki said dangerously, leaning close to the boy's face.

"You're Eiri Yuki, aren't you?" the boy asked. "If I were you, I wouldn't do anything bad to me. After all, what would your public think if they knew about your violent side?"

"The only thing I'm worried about at the moment is what you're going to do when I let you go."

The boy stood there, looking at Yuki with a sinister glare. In one swift movement he reached back into the dumpster, pulling out the first thing he could grab (which, to Yuki's dismay, happened to be a green glass bottle), swinging it at Yuki's face. Yuki reacted quickly and tried to block the boy's arm, but he wasn't quick enough. The next thing he knew he was receiving painful shards of glass in his skin and eyes, and was left unable to see. He shut his eyes tightly as they began to burn and bleed, and he fell to his knees when he heard someone yelling in the distance. He heard the two boys take off down the road and sat there, waiting for someone to help him.

**((A/N: Kay folks, tell me what you think and you get a cookie! …Not really, I can't bake to save my life. But you will be rewarded with the next chapter! Thanks for reading!))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Say What

Chapter Two: Say What?

"You have to write _some_thing, Shuichi."

"No, I don't."

"Okay, well at least pick up the pen."

"Give up, Nakano-kun, he won't budge."

While Yuki was being carted off to the hospital, Shuichi was stubbornly sitting in the white conference room at NG, refusing to write the rest of the lyrics to his latest song. The music was finished, the only thing that it needed was the other half of the words.

"Just fill it with a keyboard solo or something," Shuichi said, leaning back in his chair casually with his fingers laced together behind his head. The next thing he knew, the barrel of a cold gun was being pressed against the side of his face. Shuichi went from being very relaxed to very nervous. "O-Or I could just finish the lyrics right now…"

"Good boy," said K, holder of the gun, pulling it away from Shuichi's face. "If I were you I'd _start_ right now."

The door swung open and in walked Suguru Fujisaki, looking slightly alarmed. "Shuichi, I just got a phone call from my cousin."

Shuichi sat up in his chair, not looking over at the younger boy. He picked up the pen and started jotting something down for later reference. "Yea, so?"

"Tohma just took him to the hospital. Th-there was a fight about an hour ago, and Yuk-"

_Swoosh_

The remaining four standing in the room stood there in silence for a moment, before Sakano ran to the door and out into the hallways, shouting after the pink-haired teenager who was already running in the opposite direction towards the staircase.

"Come back, Shindou-kun!" he yelled. It was no use. By the time he finished, Shuichi was already out the door and running as fast as he could down the stairs and out to the street.

"When something is wrong with Yuki, nothing can stop Shuichi," said Hiro, taking off his jacket and laying down on the couch. "Anything good on TV while we wait?

"You have to let me see Yuki!" Shuichi begged one of the nurses after entering the hospital. "Please!"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, he's not seeing any visitors at this time."

"B-But I'm Shuichi Shindou! Doesn't that mean _any_thing to you!?"

The nurse looked at Shuichi a moment before speaking. "No, I'm sorry. Now please step aside, sir, you're holding up the line."

Shuichi growled at her before turning around and walking off down the hall. He was about to pass a door labeled "_Utility, Uniforms and Equipment_", but stopped when he saw it. He had an idea.

Less than three minutes later, a very familiar, pink-haired "nurse" emerged from the closet carrying a clipboard. Shuichi pulled down on his tight little skirt, looking around and hoping he wouldn't get caught. He made his way down two long corridors, and wasn't stopped by a single person.

Shuichi turned the corner and saw the blonde Tohma exiting one of the rooms, looking around, and shutting the door. He didn't see Shuichi, and started walking off in the other direction, pulling his jacket on. Shuichi waited until Tohma was out of site before making his way up the corridor, and going over to Yuki's door.

On the side of the door the nametag clearly read "Eiri Yuki". Shuichi looked around quickly before turning the door knob, finding that it wasn't locked, and entered Yuki's room. The lights were still on, the TV was running, and Yuki was lying in bed. Shuichi couldn't tell if he was awake or not, since there was a bandage wrapped around Yuki's eyes. There were tiny cuts and gashes on his face and hands.

"Tohma?" Yuki asked, turning his head.

"N-No Yuki, i-it's…it's me," Shuichi said.

Yuki sat up slightly. "Y-You…how did you get here so fast?"

Shuichi sat on the edge of Yuki's bed, looking him over. "I ran. I heard what happened and I ran here."

Yuki sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You're such an idiot."

Shuichi was outraged. "Oh come on, I come all the way across town for you and all you have to say is 'You're an idiot'!? I'm in a _nurse's uniform_, Yuki! I'm wearing a _dress_ for you!"

"It's not the first time."

"Yuki, what's wrong with you?"

Yuki turned his head away slightly. "I can't see. The last thing I saw was that brat teenager, a-and I'm afraid that…I won't see again. If I'm going to go blind or something, the last thing I want to see is…s-something else."

Shuichi took Yuki's hand. "Don't talk like that, Yuki. You're not going to go blind. And…once you get out of here, I'll take care of you until you get better, okay?"

Yuki smiled slightly and sat up the rest of the way. He reached out, groping around before his hand finally found Shuichi's leg. Shuichi smiled as Yuki slid his hand under his skirt slightly, and Shuichi leaned down, capturing Yuki's lips in a gentle kiss.

**((A/N: Oookay, there's your chapter to all those reviewers, who I love, by the way. Yea, you thought the nurse's dress was funny? Just wait! The next chapter has Yuki shooting the breeze with a candy machine! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Come Again

Chapter Three: Come Again?

A few days later, Shuichi left the studio about an hour earlier than he normally did. Today was the day Yuki was scheduled to be released from the hospital. This was music to Shuichi's ears. Yuki's apartment had been terribly lonely, and the lack of Yuki was driving Shuichi mad. He had cleaned up the apartment at least three times and made sure everything was in order for when his lover finally came back, but it didn't matter. Yuki wasn't going to be able to see it anyways.

Shuichi entered the waiting room of the hospital where he found Yuki, sitting alone. He still had the bandage over his eyes, and the tiny cuts on his face were finally beginning to heal. Smiling, Shuichi ran over and took a seat beside him.

"Hey Yuki," he said, taking his lover's hand. Yuki turned his head towards Shuichi.

"What time is it? Aren't you early?"

Shuichi shrugged. "Yea, a little. It's almost 3."

"Well I'm not even allowed out until 3, so you're gonna have to wait. Plus, I have to wait at least another day before the bandage can come off."

Shuichi stood up, still holding Yuki's hand. "Come on, Yuki, let's go down the cafeteria. I'm sure they have something there to make you feel better."

Yuki stood in silence and let Shuichi guide him down two floors to the cafeteria. Once they entered, Shuichi sat Yuki in a chair beside a vending machine.

"Don't worry," said Shuichi. "I won't go anywhere. Unless you want me to get you something…"

Yuki turned his head towards Shuichi, and then turned it away towards the sound of a group of people entering the door. "I haven't had any real food in two days."

"Well I can go get you something." Shuichi let go of Yuki's hand and stood up, walking across the cafeteria to the serving counter, leaving Yuki beside the vending machine, blind and completely defenseless.

Yuki sighed, completely unaware that his lover was no longer sitting nearby. "Listen…I know I haven't been the nicest person to you in the past few days, but…I mean, you're just trying to help, right?" Yuki paused, waiting for a response. He was still turned towards the soda machine. "Don't ignore me! I'm trying to be sentimental here, okay!? Don't you have anything to say!?"

Shuichi came back over with a tray containing two brownies and a glass of lemonade. He sat back down in his seat beside Yuki. "I got you a chocolate brownie. I hoped that would cheer you up a little. And they don't have beer here otherwise I'd get you that; the closest thing I could find was lemonade."

Yuki was confused for a moment before coming to the realization that he had made a complete fool of himself. He tried not to blush as Shuichi set the brownie in his hand. "Thanks."

"I'm surprised Tohma hasn't been watching over you like a hawk these past few days," said Shuichi, taking a bite of his own brownie. The tone in his voice was, of course, slightly bitter.

"I told him not to come today," Yuki stated. "Last night he came after you went back to the studio. I said he didn't need to check up on me, so he went home and stayed there." Yuki finished his statement with a shrug.

Shuichi smiled to himself and finished his brownie. In less than an hour he and Yuki would be back at home where they both belonged.

**((A/N: Typed out in about 20 minutes and not edited, so if it seems sloppy and careless, I apologize. I just had to get this chapter up ASAP. Thanks!))**


End file.
